


A Couple of Losers That Have Each Other

by runner_love (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, ex-friends, i don't know their ship name, sorta - Freeform, teresa and minho, teresho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runner_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Teresa have been friends too long for that to just go away.<br/>Teresa decides to try to make things right with Minho now that they have graduated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple of Losers That Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I just realized how filled with errors this is  
> Forgive me

It seemed like decades since she'd been on this sidewalk, she'd been on this door step, let herself in this house.

When Teresa entered Minho's house without knocking, the way she used to, she felt nostalgia pierce her like a needle. Being in this house again was bringing memories to her mind that she wished would go away. She looked around the empty kitchen, lit only by the tiny light above the stove. She tried not to remember how Minho had always done that after she had read one of her favorite books aloud to him, called Luck Would Have It. The book had been full of superstitious nonsense, and had changed Minho forever. One of the chapters had been about how the main character, Maria, always left the light on above the stove for some reason that Minho whole heartedly believed, even though the author's note at the end of the book had specified that none of Maria's stupid superstitions were true.

Teresa snapped back to reality at a loud thump from the second floor. She froze, and remembered that Minho's parents left for Georgia this week of every year for their anniversary. If she recalled correctly, which, unfortunately, she knew she did, Minho had told her on this occasion many years ago, "They're off to fuck." Teresa laughed just remembering. 

She made her way through the living room, which held even more memories she had tried to bury there, unsuccessfully. She sighed, and decided there was no hope of pretending she didn't know this house like the back of her hand, and the house's one current occupant like her own mind. That couch was where she had sat on Minho for calling her crush and telling him she liked him. That chair was where she used to read, while Minho sat at her feet, doing homework that he had forgotten until late at night. That coffee table was where Teresa and Minho had decided that they couldn't be friends anymore, because their friendship had become a topic of terrible speculation and was slowly becoming a misery. Where she had slapped the only thing she had in her pocket, which happened to be a crumpled up movie ticket, on the table in an act of finality (Yet another tribute to Luck Would Have It; Maria had given her boyfriend a 50 cent coin when he broke up with her, and she told him to keep it because it would hold every memory they shared. Teresa didn't believe in that, didn't even understand how anyone could, but she felt she owed it to Minho, since he did) and left his house, never to return. Until now.

The stairs were not as bad as the living room. The only memory the stairs conjured up was sitting on them while she waited for Minho to clean up his room, which had been severely damaged by some fight or something with his cousins, and she was "absolutely not allowed in there until everything is no longer hell on earth." 

She spent a full minute in front of Minho's closed door. The dark hallway was only lit by the light that spilled from the space between the floor and the bottom of the door. Teresa kept staring at it, not thinking about how she had just broken into her ex-friend's house who she hadn't made eye contact with in two full years, and could only talk to now that they would never be attending high school again, and who probably has learned to hate her the way she pretends to hate him. And she is not thinking about how she is now about to knock on his door and ask him to watch 23 Days Away with her because she hasn't seen that show in ages and she doesn't have Netflix and he does and plus she wouldn't feel right watching it without him. No, she is thinking about how no one can ever get the bottom of doors to line up exactly with the floor, and there's always a crack through which light can escape, and you would think it wouldn't even be that hard to get right, yet no one can.

Finally, she knocked.

A loud "What? Fuck?" sounded from somewhere inside the bedroom.

Then the sound of Minho jumping off his bed and stumbling to the door. 

Then the noise stopped for a moment, until Minho shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

Teresa felt a sudden and confusing mix of bashfulness and embarrassment and self-consciousness. "It's... It's me... Teresa."

The door swung open, revealing Minho, looking like he'd just woken up, but judging by the fact that she could hear a movie playing on his laptop, he hadn't. He looked thoughtful, but not angry. She sucked in a breath. He seemed to survey her in a way that made it quite obvious that they hadn't spoken in quite a while. "You let yourself in." It wasn't a question.

She gulped, an answer she had come up with earlier at the ready. Instead, she just said, "I always let myself in." 

He broke out into a smile. "You heard the news, then?"

She smiled back, because she had heard the news. "The new season of 23 Days is out?"

He stepped away from the doorframe, letting her past. "Exactly the news I meant."

She walked into his room, and stood awkwardly in the center, surveying her surroundings. Not much had changed since the days she spent a sizable percentage of her time in this room. The double bed in the corner took up most of the space. The door was in the opposite corner, which gave just enough room for Minho's desk next to it. There was a small amount of room between the bed and the desk, and one side of the bed and the wall. The walls were the same boring maroon it had been since forever.

Minho closed the door and shut his laptop. He paused for a second before turning back to Teresa. In the next second, he had swept her up in a tight embrace. She gasped, surprised, but eventually returned it.

"It's over," he almost sighed, not loosening his arms.

"What is?" she asked, finally breaking away.

"Pretending to not know each other. We don't have to anymore, now that we'll never see those assholes that made it happen in the first place again," he added.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked, still a little uncomfortable.

"Of course not! I've been waiting for this moment from the day we made our agreement," he replied, turning around and fumbling around for something in a drawer. He pulled out a crumpled movie ticket and held it out to her. Teresa knew what it was at first sight, she just couldn't believe that he had kept it. Sassy, uncaring, unthoughtful Minho had kept a stupid movie ticket that she had been embarrassed about for years. "You can have it back," he prompted. She just stared at it, trying to make out the print, illegible though it was.

Minho seemed to understand that she wasn't going to take it, but being Minho, he needed her to have it. He grabbed her hand with both of his and placed the ticket on her palm. She closed her fingers around it. They're eyes were both trained on their hands, and Minho said quietly, "This means it won't happen again." Teresa turned to look into his eyes, and saw his sincerity. However dumb she thought it was, Minho believed giving her the ticket meant nothing had changed. And she wanted that. 

"Never," she agreed. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers. 

A car horn blared from somewhere down Minho's street, and they both jumped, ruining the moment.

"Let's watch that new season, then," Minho said, turning back to his laptop, while Teresa propped herself up against the headboard of his bed. Soon he joined her, and they watched the show like they always had.

***

A few hours later, they had gotten through 6 episodes, and decided the newest season was trash.

They were both lying on their backs, side by side on Minho's bed, just talking. Talking about school, talking about home, talking about books and movies and friends that they just wanted to forget.

Minho let out a long sigh. He turned over so that his side pressed into Teresa's and he was on his stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows, so they were looking at each other.

"I missed you a hell of a lot, Teresa Agnes."

"Ditto," she smirked. He laughed.

"What happened to us, Minho?" she added after some thought. "Why did we start caring what anyone else thought?"

"Don't ask me. I don't anymore," he replied, smiling as if it were the best news he could ever deliver.

"Neither do I," she confirmed.

"I mean, who are we now?" he asked. "Who did we become?"

Teresa thought for a moment. "We're just a couple of losers who don't have anything left," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Minho looked sharply at her. "We've got each other," he pointed out.

Teresa groaned in mock-annoyance, and flopped back onto the bed. "Cheesy bastard," she grumbled.

Minho threw one of his arms over her and hovered above her. "You wish you were a poet like I," he argued. Before she could reply, he lowered himself to press his lips against Teresa's. The kiss felt natural, like they had been expecting it for a while now. Minho wrapped his arms around her, so their chests pressed together. Teresa raised herself so they were both sitting, never breaking away. 

Finally, Minho was the one to pull away. "Damn," he murmured. "I wouldn't have waited so long if I'd known it was gonna be..." 

Teresa's eyebrows lifted and she smiled slightly. "Poet," she scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! So I know this looks like another one shot. But I didn't have a plan for it to go further. But now I'm thinking I should write more chapters. So I decided I'm leaving it up to you and your comments ;)  
> Oh and a big thank you to you if you helped me ship Teresa and Minho, you know who you are.


End file.
